Moonlight Sonata
by snowbunnyears
Summary: Normal isn't always normal... Think about it. Take a moonlight stroll and you'll find something new. You'll never know...


**Disclaimer: **I simply say I don't own any of this but the idea itself.

**Summary:** Sometimes having a normal day isn't really normal. Enough for you to think about it. Although it helps to just take a walk to clear your mind. And what better time than at night under the moonlight? You'll never know what to expect.

**A/N: **I've just always thought that being under the moonlight with someone you like/love is so cute. Then I thought, 'Hey! This could be good for a fic!' Day-dreaming can help at times… Hope you like! Enjoy!

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

_A Xiaolin Showdown Fan Fic_

_:oooohhhh:_

Today was just… weird.

I mean, it was the usual day: we wake up, train for a bit, Dojo comes in and announces a new Wu, we go look for it, Jack appears, we kick his butt, we go home, we train more, then the day ends. But how come I feel like that cycle was just broken? Was it? Or will it?

Great! It's been an hour since lights-out, and I'm still awake! Usually, I'm asleep by now. So what's the deal?

_My stomach isn't grumbling, so I'm not hungry._ I shifted to my left and hugged the pillow near me

_I didn't leave my charger; nor is my phone on. _I turned to my right.

_My computer's off, no electronic is alive except my digital alarm clock._ I lied on my back.

_Even my PDA's dead! _I turned over, lying on my belly; I pulled the covers over my head.

Exasperated, I stood up and walked out of our 'room', out into the garden.

_I don't remember leaving the vault open. _I thought as I walked across the temple.

_I didn't use any Wu today aside from the ones earlier in the showdown._ I entered the vault only to see that everything's as it was. Nothing's wrong. But that gut feeling that something weird is gonna happen or happened is still here.

I made my way to the kitchen to check if Clay's rummaging through the fridge for a late-night snack. But he's not there. Everything's clean, nothing used since dinner.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things… Or I could be thinking too much! _I thought.

"Yeah! That's it! I'm thinking too much… And now, I'm talking to myself…" I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen.

_Maybe a little walk can help clear my mind… And help me sleep._

As I walked outside in the garden, I noticed that it's not as dark as before. Last time I walked at night, the garden was so dark; I couldn't see a meter in front of me! It was a bit creepy… But now that the moon is up, it's illuminating the temple.

I continued my walk until I reached the nearby pond. The moon was reflected on the still water. No frogs, but some water lilies were present. It's so calming… A faint gust of wind blew by as I sat down on the grass, hugging my knees closer to keep warm.

"Even if it's already spring, there's still some winter's cold left…" I said to myself.

"That's why you should've brought a jacket when you went out." A voice called out from behind.

"Rai?" I said as I looked back.

"Here…" He tossed me something. I grabbed it.

"My jacket?" I wondered. "For what?"

"You were the one who was saying that it's still cold out here." He answered, hiding his hands in his pockets.

"Well, thanks." I said slipping it on. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He smirked.

"I asked first."

"Just took a walk."

"At this time of night?"

"Hey, I couldn't sleep!"

"Same here." I giggled a bit.

"Never expected _you_ to be here…" he slumped down next to me.

"Why's that?"

"You're supposed to be asleep by now."

"True. But tonight, I just couldn't fall asleep. I tried remembering things if I forgot something. But no luck. I even checked the vault! Nothing wrong there. Then I checked if Clay was having a late-night snack. But could you believe, he wasn't?" I explained.

"That's new."

"I know! I was expecting him to be there. So I just thought of taking a walk to clear my head."

"You might just be thinking too much…" he pointed out.

"So I've thought. That's why I'm here." I answered.

At this, he lied down on the grass; his gaze at the sky.

"Hey Rai, have you always been out for walks like this at night?" I asked as I looked at the pond.

He looked at me. "Well, I have. But this is the first time I'm with you…"

"Oh… I see."

"Though it's no biggie." He said.

"Well, uhm… What do you usually do when you're on your walks?"

"Just gaze at the sky. Look at the stars… watch the clouds move… Anything to clear my mind."

"Why so?" I looked at him.

"…" he looked away.

"Never mind. You don't need to answer that." I said.

There was a rush of silence for a while. Neither of us spoke as we sat there gazing at the sky.

"You know… in every night's sky, there's always the brightest star. The one who shines brightest. The one who gives heat to others. The one who lights up the darkness of the deepest depths of the darkest hearts…" he said.

I stared at him. "Who's going all philosophically-poetic all of a sudden?"

He looked at me. I could feel his forest green eyes bore into me like we connected all of a sudden.A blush; I can feel the uneasiness in my stomach. Butterflies, perhaps?

"The brightest star…" we said in sync.

_Could it be? Nah! No way! Impossible!_

"I-it's g-getting late… w-we probably need to head back now…" I stood up and brushed off the grass on my pajamas.

"You go on ahead… I'll catch up in a bit…" he replied.

"Alright. G'night…" I started off, leaving the Dragon of the Wind lying down on the grass, still.

"G'night…" he answered.

As I walked back, I couldn't help think about the whole 'star' comment Rai made.

_He wasn't implying anything…right? I mean, he was just going all philosophically-poetic all of a sudden. Weird, but kinda romantic in a way… Now that I look at it, Raimundo does have that sort of I-have-no-care-in-the-least-about-the-world appeal; but he does show some care sometimes… _

---

_What was I thinking?! **'The Brightest Star'?** What was **that**?! Stupid! _Raimundo thought.

_That was so… cheesy! Seriously!! Why'd I say it?! Stupid!! Now it's safe to say that she thinks I'm a weirdo! Good job Raimundo… _I smacked my palm on my forehead.

_Then again… She looked like she liked it… I guess, in a way. You could say that caught her attention. I wasn't implying anything… right? Or was I...? Gawd! It's cuz she was here, wasn't it? She just had to be here! That was not supposed to happen… Now she knows that I take walks at night! _

_---_

_Then there are times that he just has to pick on someone to make his day. Immature-much. But then he turns into this serious you-never-really-thought-he-was-that-smart kinda guy… So all in all, Raimundo is… _I paused near the stone steps, looking back.

---

_Although, this might not be that bad… She could understand, right? But the whole **'Brightest Star'** thing! Idiot! Why'd I say that?! But now that I look at it, she did sorta like it… I guess. Did she…? _

_So all in all, Kimiko is… _I sat up, looking back.

---

_My brightest star…_

* * *

Yey! I'm done! Whew! Glad that's over! **_Moonlight Sonata_**… I like it. Although I dunno how it ended up like this… Sorry if it's too… confusing. I get confused when I read it too! Hehe. Anyways, read and review! Say whatever you want. No flames as much as possible, though I can't stop you… Please and Thank you!

**Lotsa luv**,

—_Haylie Larken_—

XOXOXO

**Dedications:**

--**_Rachelle Acevedo_**

Thank you for the idea! Remember when we were in 7th grade, we used to day-dream about really sweet, cute, romantic scenes? Well, I remembered this, so I wrote it! Thank you for everything and supporting me always! This one's for you! Thank you for being my bestest friend in the world! Remember, I'm always here for you; and I know it's also vice versa.

--**_Den-den Agustin_**

I'm sorry for getting a bit… snappy at times. This one's for you too! For inspiring me to start writing, you gave me confidence to post. Thank you for being my bestest friend even if we get a bit tense in some cases… Remember, I'm always here for you; and I know it's also vice versa.

_--**Rai**_** & Kim**

if you guys are present, you would've gotten the millions of hints already… As always, thank you!

--**_Christy Hui_**

please think about continuing the series. I'm sure that a great number of people would agree to your continuing the series. I love your work! Thank you very much for giving people a great show!

--**_God_**

Thank You for cooperating with me when I was writing this. It was hard to keep the idea in tacked since I had a couple of distractions… I hope it turns out well. With Your help, I'm sure it's good! Thank You always for being here for me! I love You!


End file.
